phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb
" |hình ảnh = A_Boring_Day.jpg |ban nhạc = Bowling For Soup |ban nhạc 2 = Bowling For Soup |thể loại = Ska, Rock |bài kế trước = Không |bài tiếp theo = "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" |đoạn nhạc = 220 px (Mùa 1) 220 px (Phiên bản Đầu tiên Mùa 2) 220 px (Phiên bản thứ 2 Mùa 2) 220 px (Mùa 3) 220 px (Mùa 4) |thời gian = 0:55 |phát hành = 1 tháng 2, 2008}} " " (tiếng Anh: Phineas and Ferb Theme) là bài hát chủ đề của chương trình và được trình diễn bởi nhóm Bowling for Soup. Lời bài hát của bài hát chủ đề Phineas and Ferb được nghe lần đầu trong tập "Rollercoaster" và được hát lại cùng một lời hát qua các tập phim, trừ những tập "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" và Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Trong năm 2008, ca khúc chủ đề đã được đề cử giải thưởng Emmy cho " " Lời bài hát There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation Then school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe... Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist Phineas: Hey! or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent Or driving our sister insane Candace: Phineas! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! Bản dịch Có 104 ngày trong kì nghỉ hè Rồi sau đó ta đến trường để kết thúc kì nghỉ Vì vậy, vấn đề của thế hệ chúng ta vào mỗi năm Là tìm một cách hay để tận dụng kì nghỉ Như là... Làm một cái tên lửa Hoặc đánh nhau với xác ướp Hoặc là leo lên tháp Eiffel Khám phá ra thứ gì đó chưa từng tồn tại Phineas : Này! hoặc là cho khỉ tắm Lướt trên mọi con sóng Tạo những tiểu robot Hoặc đi tìm não của Frankenstein Phineas : Nó ở đây này! Đi tìm chim cưu Vẽ trên cả lục địa Hoặc khiến chị gái của ta phát điên Candace: '' Phineas!'' Như bạn đã thấy Có cả đống việc phải làm trước khi năm học bắt đầu vào mùa thu này Phineas : Đi nào Perry! Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Bởi Phineas và Ferb sẽ làm được tất cả! Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Bởi Phineas và Ferb sẽ làm được tất cả! Candace : Mẹ ơi! Phineas và Ferb đang làm tựa đề phim này! Mùa 2 Trong Mùa 2, ở đoạn cuối, những hình ảnh từ cốt truyện nguồn được chuyển thành những hình ảnh của Phineas và Ferb trong Mùa 1. Cụ thể, những khung cảnh được lấy từ "Leave the Busting to Us!", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Rollercoaster", "Greece Lightning", "Out to Launch", "Flop Starz", "Mom's Birthday" và "S'Winter". Tại một tập phim mùa 2 "Don't Even Blink", khi bài hát đến đoạn "like maybe", Phineas đã mỉm cười trước ống kính. Trước đó, cậu không hề thể hiện cảm xúc trên khuôn mặt của mình. Ngoài ra, khi Candace chơi "Whack a Pest" trong chuỗi tiêu đề của mùa 2, bạn có thể quan sát thấy đa diện trò chơi. Mùa 3 Trong mùa 3 ở đoạn cuối ca khúc, những ảnh nền từ mùa 1 được chuyển thành những hình ảnh từ mùa 2 mà được lấy từ "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Spa Day", "Tip of the Day", "Wizard of Odd", "Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles", và "Atlantis. Mùa 4 Trong mùa 4 ở đoạn cuối ca khúc, những ảnh nền từ mùa 2 được chuyển thành những hình ảnh từ mùa 3 được lấy từ các tập phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Doof Dynasty", "Moon Farm", "The Remains of the Platypus", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-Stone Area", "Excaliferb", và "Bully Bromance Breakup". "Doof 101" Trong Mùa 4 của tập phim "Doof 101", Ts, Doofenshmirtz đã hát phiên bản ca khúc chủ đề với lời bài hát thay đổi. Doof: ''There's 261 days 'til next summer vacation'' Bản dịch Doof: ''Có 261 ngày cho tới khi đến kì nghỉ hè tiếp theo'' "Last Day of Summer" Trong tập phim mùa 4 "Last Day of Summer, một lời hát trong bài hát này được thay đổi và được nghe trong bài hát "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" Phineas và đoàn phim: Có đến tận 104 ngày trong kì nghỉ mùa hè. Chúng ta có nhiều niềm vui, và hát rất nhiều bài hát. Giờ đã đến lúc cho một cuộc ăn mừng lớn. Vì đó đã là một mùa hè tuyệt vời. Và chúng tớ cám ơn các bạn đã đến cùng! Kì nghỉ Mùa đông Liên đoàn Bóng chày Thiếu nhi Thế giới Trong năm 2011, ca khúc đã được duyệt bởi Disney trên cáp ESPN và ABC cho Mùa giải Liên đoàn Bóng chày Thiếu nhi Thế giới. There's limited days left in summer vacation, and we figured out how to spend them. The Little League World Series in Williamsburg, PA to try and get on ESPN. Like maybe... Hitting a home run or throwing a ferb ball or making the crowd do the wave. Blowing a bubble while stealing a base. Doofenshmirtz: Safe! Or giving Dugout a quick shave. Turning double plays, creating rally cats or eating a hot dog at bat. Doofenshmirtz: Ball four! Giving base running signs, making a perfect bunt or catching a ball with a hat. Bình luận viên: Amazing. A world-wide pool of teams have come here to play and they're tryin' to win it all. ESPN and Phineas and Ferb are ready to play ball. ESPN and Phineas and Ferb are ready to play ball. Trọng tài: Play ball! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are taking over the Little League World Series again! Biến thể Halloween Dành cho các tập đặc biệt mùa Halloween "That's the Spirit" và "The Curse of Candace", bài hát gốc được dùng lại, nhưng đoạn cuối của chuỗi chủ đề đã được thay đổi như sau: *Hình ảnh nền mới trong khi Phineas và Ferb nhảy với những con nhện vắt xuống trên một sợi tơ, một bàn tay thò ra khỏi mặt đất bên cạnh một ngôi mộ, và Đàn dơi Dookleberry bay qua. *Những hình ảnh "bay-bởi" bao gồm các cảnh trong phim "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" và "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", cùng với một bức ảnh giới thiệu từ "Are You My Mummy?". *Candace than phiền, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" ("Mẹ ơi, Phineas và Ferb đang tạo ra một kì Halloween đặc biệt này!") *Có thể nghe tiếng nhạc cụ Theramin trong một số nốt nhạc cuối khi hết bài hát và lời thoại của Candace. Dành cho các tập đặc biệt mùa Halloween "Druselsteinoween"/"Face Your Fear" và "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", ca khúc chủ đề được chuyển sang thành chủ đề Halloween. Các thay đổi đã được thực hiện là: *Một số âm thanh ma quái được thêm vào. *Giọng hát bè ở nền được thêm vào, âm thanh "Wah-wah-oooh" giống trong bài hát "Monster Mash" bởi ca sĩ Bobby (Boris) Pickett và Người canh gác Hầm mộ. *Nhiều cảnh được làm mờ đi để làm ra hiệu ứng mọi chuyện diễn ra vào ban đêm. *Mặt trời được thay thế bằng Mặt trăng ngoài đời thật. *Một giọng nói ghê rợn đã nói "Like maybe..." ("Như là...") *Một bộ xương xuất hiện sau Ferb trên chiếc tên lửa. *Chú rùa - kì lân bị thay thế bằng một con yêu tinh đội mũ phù thuỷ đằng sau tấm bia mộ. *Con khỉ bị thay thế bằng bộ xương. *Một bộ xương khác xuất hiện ở sau Ferb trong ga-ra khi họ đang làm nanobot. *Con Rover xuất hiện ở nghĩa địa thay vì ở sân sau. *Chiếc xe đua được sơn màu tím và số 2 bị thay thế bằng một cái đầu lâu. *Một bộ xương thay thế cho cậu bé phía sau Isabella trên tàu lượn siêu tốc. *Một giọng nói đáng sợ giống với Boris Karloff nói "Come on, Perry" ("Đi nào, Perry") thay cho Phineas. *Một bộ xương chui lên từ cái lỗ trong trò chơi Whack-a-Pest. *Ngoài ra, trong cảnh của trò chơi Whack-a-Pest, có nhiều ca sĩ hát hơn là bản gốc. *Cảnh kết thúc từ lễ hội Halloween được sử dụng lại với ca khúc chủ đề khác. Kì nghỉ mùa đông thứ 2 Thông tin cơ sở thumb|right|250px|Ca khúc chủ đề cốt truyện nguồn. *Theo lời của nhà sáng lập Dan Povenmire trong phần bổ sung "Bản thảo truyện gốc" của DVD từ tập "The Fast and the Phineas", bài hát được hát lần đầu bởi dàn hợp xướng Disney. Ông và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh viết lời, nhưng Disney muốn làm cho giai điệu trở nên hiện đại hơn. Dan Povenmire hát một phần của bài hát trong "Original Pitch". Povenmire cuối cùng cũng có được dàn hợp xướng Disney hát cho phiên bản Giáng sinh của bài hát. *Trong thực tế, mùa hè chỉ có 92 ngày và một số nơi khác là 79 ngày. Ở Hội nghị San Diego Comic-Con 2013, Dan Povenmire nói rằng ông viết là 104 ngày vì ông chỉ nghĩ chương trình có 52 tập phim, giống như các bộ phim trên Disney Channel thời đó, và mỗi lần phát hành có hai tập, khiến nó trở thành 104. Lỗi *Sau cảnh tàu lượn siêu tốc, giọng của các nhân vật chính thay đổi thành giọng hiện tại của các diễn viên lồng tiếng, nhưng giọng của Phineas vẫn được giữ nguyên trong suốt đoạn mở đầu. *Trong một số cảnh các đám mây chuyển động, một số cảnh khác thì không. Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Carl Hill Williams *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. Mã BMI #9365299 (bài hát chủ đề chính) Cước chú Xem thêm *''Phineas and Ferb'' *"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" *''Bowling For Soup'' Cước chú Xem thêm *Chương trình Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan và Swampy hát ca khúc chủ đề vào thời điểm 7:19 giây trong đoạn video này. *Các ngôi sao Disney Channel làm một buổi trình diễn ấn tượng với bài hát chủ đề de:Phineas und Ferb Titelsong es:Tema Principal de Phineas y Ferb nl:Titelsong pl:Czołówka en:Phineas and Ferb Theme Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Bowling For Soup hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:C Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát